Spiders and Iron Men
by keepcalmandwrite
Summary: Natasha and Tony fall in love much to the shock of Thor, Steve, Bruce and Clint but will Natasha be able to fix Tony and will he be able to fix her? Reeeally bad summary sorry, Tony/Natasha have fun reading :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So in case you don't realise this is a Tony/Natasha fic, please read and review but also enjoy! Some swearing on Tony's part by the way! Should I carry on with this story or not?**

Tony Stark sat in his lab designing modifications to his iron man suit, but his heart wasn't in his work, he was too busy thinking about her. Natasha Romanoff. It had been three weeks since the avengers had moved into the former Stark Tower and renamed it Avengers Tower, within a few days of the battle of Manhattan, Tony and Pepper had mutually ended their relationship, they had managed to remain friends and Pepper regularly visited the Tower.

Tony decided it was time he joined the others in the kitchen, his thoughts still firmly on a certain red head, who, he realised was absent from the kitchen when he entered. As soon as he seen Steve trying to figure out how to turn a lap top on, he went back to his usually sarcastic self

"Hey Capsicle, you know you have to talk to it right? Tell it to open" Steve stared at Tony for a moment trying to decipher if he was lying or not, he decided he wasn't and proceeded to talk at the laptop

"Don't be so cruel Tony" Natasha chided as she entered wearing a big t-shirt probably one of the guys that reached her knees with a hoodie and nothing else, they all stared, some more discreet than others. Tony's heart suddenly started beating weirdly and he felt his voice get stuck in his throat, but he was good at hiding his feelings so he carried on naturally

"Well now that little red has finally decided to get her lazy ass up" he gave a wink to Natasha who glared back with a hint of amusement in her eyes "I have an announcement to make-"

"You're gay?" Clint interrupted, Bruce and Natasha laughed but neither Steve or Thor understood, so Tony carried on, pouting,

"We have to hold a party to help pay for the damages we supposedly caused in the battle, it'll get us out of shit with the council so I reckon it's worth it" he added,

"Will we all have to go, because I don't do to well in crowded places" Bruce asked timidly, he didn't like the thought of this at all

"Well yeah, it's an avengers party we all have to be there, don't worry it's not one of my amazingly cool parties you'd all get pissed at, it's a posh ball thing, Pepper's already started planning it" no-body looked too pleased on the idea but they all agreed.

"Is it formal dress?" Natasha asked wondering if this was an excuse to buy a new outfit, hey, she may be an assassin but assassins still appreciated new clothes.

"That it is spidey so you will have to wear a new dress, preferably giving us a good view of that hot little-" before he got any further Bruce hit him in the back of the head

"Well in that case Tony I am going to need to borrow one of your credit cards, because" her voice dropped lower, sexier, "if you want me in a dress like that you are sure as hell paying for it" she smiled sweetly as Tony struggled for words but just meekly handed over one of his credit cards. Natasha exited the kitchen, Tony couldn't take his eyes off her retreating form, she was so beautiful, the way her hips swayed…

Thor snapped him out of his wishful thinking,

"What must we wear man of iron?" he asked, before Tony could answer Clint added

"If you want me in a sexy little number all you have to do is ask" he grinned evilly

"Ha-ha Robin Hood you'll do fine in tights, but anyway for the rest of you tuxedos I suppose" he answered getting slowly frustrated with the group

"I do not understand what are tuckzedoos?" Thor replied more confused than ever, Bruce began explaining to him while Tony reached for a cup of coffee, it was going to be a long day.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

The elevator doors opened to an empty quiet living room, what the hell happened Tony thought it was never this silent, ever! Then he remembered. Thor had gone to visit his "Lady Jane", Steve was down in the gym again, Bruce was back in his lab again and Clint was in Shield headquarters again. So where was Natasha he thought, until in the corner of his eye he noticed a small huddle of blankets stretched on one of the big, soft couches.

"He Natashalie, what you up to?" he asked realising how little Natasha actually was.

"Enjoying the peace while it lasts, so either stay and shut up or go away and...well shut up" he mumbled her face resting on the armrest.

"I think I'll stay" Tony decided, he wanted to get closer to her "So what are we watching?" he asked disrupting the quiet as he sat next to her, careful not to sit on top of her legs, now that would be awkward he thought.

"Ermm…I haven't decided yet, why don't you choose" she instructed too relaxed and warm to get up.

"Okay dokay how about Mission Impossible?" once they agreed Tony sat back down but to his surprise Natasha started wriggling and moving around until her head was in her lap. She would never usually be this, well for lack of a better word, cuddly with anybody, but with Tony, she felt…safe? He just accepted the change happily and about ten minutes into the film he ended up sub-consciously running a hand through her fiery hair, more calm than he had been in weeks.

"Why do you have so many blankets on you?" Tony asked curiously as the movie rolled to an end

"I hate the cold and it is constantly freezing, the heating's never on in this tower" she replied, slurring her words a little, as her lack of sleep had caught up with her when she had been so comfortable. She then rose dragging half the blankets with her back to her room (or as Clint called it, her web) and collapsed on the bed, where she fell promptly asleep, still feeling Tony running his hand through her hair.

When she awoke she padded out into the kitchen area where everyone except Tony where sitting, she froze mid step

"Nat what's wrong" Clint asked looking up from his plate of pancakes, she just smiled and answered

"The heating's on"

**Review please… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, thank you for the reviews and followers/favourites, please do review and tell me what you think or if she want any certain plot lines to happen, they will be much appreciated thank you **

Natasha hopped lightly from foot to foot as she continued to attack the punching bag. Every so often all the avengers would meet in the gym and have a "bonding session" where nobody talked just worked out. Jane and Pepper were also there but they were busy working or just admiring the fighting skills of the team instead of bothering to join in.

"Hey Thor" Natasha began slowly sliding up to him

"Greetings Lady Natasha, how can I help you?" he replied, she distracted him from the massive amount of weights he had been lifting

"Fancy sparring with me, Steve refused to, he doesn't want to hurt me" she said scowling slightly

"I would be more likely to hurt you than friend Rogers" he was about to decline but remembered seeing her in the battle of Manhattan and changed his mind "Actually why not, let us go" The two made their way over to the mats and took their stances, this caught everybody else's attention as they gathered around to watch the match

"Okay, fifty dollars Thor is going to kick her ass" Tony began

"You're on, Nat is better than you give her credit for" Clint argued everybody else just laughed at this exchange, but concern leaked into their faces when they realised, someone Natasha's size had no chance against someone as big as Thor and there was a big possibility she would get hurt.

Thor threw the first hit, Natasha dodged analysing the way he moved, she aimed a roundhouse kick at his head just catching him. She knew she had no chance of beating him on strength but she was a hundred times more agile. They continued this way for a while getting use to each other before Thor caught Natasha around the waist, everyone assumed he had won

"Well Legolas looks like you owe me-"Tony started grinning

"Wait for it…" Clint chuckled not taking his eyes of Natasha and Thor. Natasha pushed off the floor using the strength in Thors' arms as an aid and twisted her small frame over his shoulder catching his neck with her legs, and bringing him down with her. She wriggled her way on top of him and produced a sharp knife which she held at his throat, before announcing

"You're dead and I won" everyone except Clint just stared, shocked at the way she had moved so fluidly. She jumped up and just grinned evilly at Tony before sauntering out of the gym to start getting ready for the party tonight. Thor was still on the ground but he was smiling

"Well I think we all learnt a lesson today" Bruce broke the silence

"Never underestimate Natasha" Tony answered still in awe as he handed Clint the fifty dollars. For the next twenty minutes Tony spent in the gym he couldn't get his head of the assassin, Natasha not Clint. He thought back to when she had watched that film with him, the warmth of her body next to his…but this wasn't the moment Tony Stark realised he was in love with Natasha Romanoff.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Natasha stood in the shower; the warm water running over her sore body, the fight with Thor was tiring but completely worth the look of shock on her team's faces, particularly Tony. She couldn't get him out of his mind, which was weird considering she hated the egotistical sarcastic billionaire; maybe she didn't hate him. Well honestly she couldn't figure out her feelings for him, when she had been lying on the couch with her head resting on his lap she had felt so relaxed, more relaxed than she had felt in a long time.

She just shook her head free from those thoughts and stepped out of the shower; she headed to the closet and pulled out her brand new dress. Well she thought happily Stark did ask me to wear something like this, I wonder if he'll like it. She straightened up her back and realised what she just wondered, why would she care what he thought. She switched on her hair dryer trying to block out the questions running through her head as she finished getting ready.

The guys all sat downstairs waiting for the women to join them, Jane was first down she looked lovely and blushed as Thor took her hand and kissed it. Pepper entered next chattering on her phone, dealing with problems in the party Tony thought, thankful he didn't have to deal with any of that. Natasha was last, she was absolutely breath taking, she wore a long black dress that hugged her figure perfectly, and she showed enough to make the guys eyes widen but not enough to be disrespectful to her in anyway. Although she wore heels she was still smaller than all the men which seemed to piss her off slightly.

Bruce tore his attention away from Natasha to stare at his "science bro" as he hadn't made a comment yet. He watched as Tony seemed genuinely lost for words, but it wasn't just that, it was that he had a look of genuine admiration in his eyes an expression Bruce had never seen Tony wear before but what made Bruce completely sure on his theory was when Tony just said quietly

"You look beautiful Natasha" no-body else seemed to hear him except Natasha and Bruce. She just smiled at him, but it was a different type of smile, it seemed like she was relieved he liked how she looked, she wanted to impress him and judging by his mouth hitting the floor she had succeeded. As they all headed out the door Bruce signalled to Tony that he wanted to talk, thankfully Tony understood and said they would meet them downstairs

"So what's up Brucie baby?" he asked, Bruce decided it would be easier to just come out and say it

"You like Natasha" before Tony could respond he added "and I mean more than a friend" Tony had a look of shock plastered across his face

"Yeah…yeah I think I do but...I don't know what to do about it" he explained looking thoroughly confused

"Look you have to be careful not to make things awkward because it will affect the team so if this isn't serious don't do anything and it will pass. If it is serious Tony you've gotta treat her right and act fast because someone else will get her before you do" Bruce stared at his friend as he just looked like he was considering a massive science equation. "Now let's go, come on." But this wasn't the moment Tony Stark realised he was in love with Natasha Romanoff.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Entering the party had been….interesting, it definitely shocked the avengers just how many fans they had especially Natasha. Everyone guessed that Steve and Tony would have the most supporters, but it was Tony and Natasha, Tony because he was already famous and many people already loved him and Natasha because she was a role model for the woman and an icon for them men, she hated it. None the less she was polite to everyone, except three men who thought they would feel her ass, before she could even turn around Tony was there growling at them and pushing them back. She just laughed and grabbed his arm and led him inside

"I could've handled that Tony" she pointed out

"I know but I just didn't like seeing it" he explained, grinning now "Come on I'll get you a drink"

"Well if you're paying I'll have some Russian Vodka" she winked and followed him to the bar. As the night got later Natasha excused herself back to the bar, where she stood surveying everyone. Thor and Jane were twirling on the dance floor, Steve and Bruce were talking to some formal looking men, probably council members, Clint was somewhere probably up high watching everybody, and Tony was…well she couldn't see him but he was most likely picking up some woman. The last thought made Natasha sigh as she reached for her drink, glancing up when a deep voice starting speaking to her.

"You are much too beautiful to be sitting here by yourself" he purred, he had dark brown nearly black eyes with a twitchy mouth and a vein standing out in his forehead.

"Thank you, but I'm ok by myself" she returned heavily hinting for him to leave her alone, but he was persistent

"May I ask you to dance? Or maybe buy you another drink?" she glared at him now, anger storming in her eyes

"No thank you" she said this firmly now, keeping eye contact the whole time

"I insist, beautiful" he reached forward to kiss her, she smelt scotch on his breath and jumped back quickly but quietly, not wanting to cause a scene. Before she could react Tony was suddenly standing next to her and if she didn't know better he was standing protectively, glaring at the guy. Tony knew he would punch the guy if he didn't walk away so he turned to Natasha and said he voice tight and low

"Shall we dance?" he held out his hand to her which she promptly took. They swayed to the gentle beat of the music in the middle of the floor, they knew people were staring but neither cared

"You know I was about to fucking kill that guy" Tony muttered in her ear, breathing on her neck sending shivers down her spine

"Well I wouldn't have minded if you did, but you didn't have to stand in, in case you haven't noticed I deal with lots of twats like that" she explained her voice soft as she stood on her tiptoes to just reach his ear.

"I know you do, but I…I couldn't help it" his eyes were suddenly serious as if contemplating something important, although she would never admit this to anyone she liked the way he was so protective over her, it made her feel…safe. This was the second time she had felt safe while being with Tony and honestly she loved it.

"Tony…what is this…?" she asked her eyes curious, if he felt the same way about her…then maybe? No he didn't feel like that and neither did she!

"I honestly don't know Nat…but I know what I want it to be" he didn't carry on but leant down and placed a hand softly on her cheek. She curved her arm around his neck and reached up to meet his lips.

They had never felt anything like it before, it wasn't sparks flying; it was gentle but passionate at the same time. In other words it was something neither of them had ever expected to feel in their lives, let alone deserve but neither were willing to let go. Once they broke away Natasha whispered

"I'm going home, ok? I think I want this to, but Tony, I want this to serious not some stupid fling, so if you're serious like I am then we're going to go slow, right?"

"Sounds perfect" he mumbled, but both could tell he meant those words, because this was the moment Tony Stark realised he was in love with Natasha Romanoff.

**Please, please, please review….. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Heads up I know nothing about horror films, so if the one I used as an example isn't scary sorry about that, also Natasha and Tony are very OOC but I meant them to be so just go with it, please review it will be much appreciated! **

Tony Stark lay in his bed thinking of last night, he could still hear the ghost of Natasha's voice whispering in his ear, as the music hummed behind them merely a background noise to their conversation

"I think I want this to, but Tony, I want this to serious not some stupid fling, so if you're serious like I am then we're going to go slow, right?" those words had sent a jolt through his heart as hope surged through him, he hadn't realised it until their lips met but he was in love with her. Tony had never said he loved anyone before except Pepper, he had thought he had at the time but he hadn't, it was just that she had always been there for him, no, his feelings for Natasha were completely different, more dominant. When he thought about her, any aspect of her, her flaming hair, emerald eyes, plush soft lips, he always forgot about the world around him and got lost in this thoughts.

He had never taken it slow with anyone either, but for Natasha he was willing to crawl, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was going to look after her and love her until his last breath. God knows Natasha doesn't need protecting but Tony couldn't help but want to protect her, he was surprised he hadn't attacked those men that had hit on her at the party last night. With these thoughts twirling around his head, he decided it was time for a real avengers bonding session, not the stupid hour sessions everyone had in the gym, no they could go out for a meal and actually talk, after all they were living together, and they should get to know each other properly.

"Jarvis wake everybody up and tell them to assemble in the living room, we need to have a meeting" Tony commanded the electric butler,

"Right away sir, Miss Romanoff is already up and currently in the living room" he answered as Tony pulled on a jumper and headed out his door a smile already on his face as he got lost in his thoughts.

"Morning Spidey, want some coffee?" Tony asked as he spotted the assassin reading while curled up in one of his jumpers, he wondered how she had got it, not that he minded, but then he remembered he had left it there the night before.

"Hey Tony that'd be great, thanks" she said not looking up from her book. He brought two cups of coffee over and sat down on the table opposite her, noticing the look on his face she put down the book and took the cup of coffee, straightening herself up a little.

"So what's up?" she asked him annoyed that he hadn't said anything yet and she had stopped reading for it.

"I just wanted to clear things up from last night" he began, her heart pounded as she remembered what she had said, although she hadn't regretted it she was starting to now, what if he had been drunk and she had just failed to notice, and he hadn't meant what he had said. "I-"but she interrupted him

"Tony we were drunk, forget it, neither of us meant it" her voice was cold, emotionless he felt like it hit him right in the gut.

"Nat…I meant it…" whoops ok so maybe he shouldn't have said it, but he knew she was sober last night and he also knew she had problems showing her emotions so this probably scared the hell out of her, him as well, but he had to make the first step. When she looked up to meet his eyes, she couldn't help the tears that made her vision blurry, she didn't bother trying to hide them

"Tony I was more relaxed last night, I don't think I can do this, I don't trust people anymore, and I don't think I could really handle someone else hurting me" she kept her gaze on the floor, it was obvious she didn't want to say this but, although her heart was saying go for it, her mind refused to let her.

"Nat I'm not going to pressure you into this, but I will never hurt you and I know people just say that but I genuinely mean it and I will wait as long as I need to for you and I want you to know that" he lifted his hand slowly, so she could pull away if she wanted to, but she didn't, so he cupped her face gently, and lifted her chin so she would meet her eyes. All traces of tears had disappeared and for a moment he thought she was going to laugh but instead she just smiled slightly and held her hand over his carefully and said

"Maybe one day soon Tony, let's see how it goes" complete honesty in her words, just as he was about to say something Clint and Bruce walked in, both froze in the doorway.

"We...err got the message to come down here. But we could come back another time, ya know if you're busy" Bruce stuttered, you could practically feel the tension in the room, awkward.

"No, no it's fine, we were…" Natasha trailed off

"Talking, we were talking" Tony finished, him and Natasha shared glances. Thankfully Thor and Steve entered then, everyone already in the room just pretended like nothing happened,

"So, I was thinking we need to bond a bit more as a team so I thought maybe we could all meet up sometime in the day and do something" Tony announced

"No way, today is my day off, I was going to go shopping" Natasha complained

"Yeah it's my day off to, I was gonna look at some new bow and arrows" Clint agreed

"Ok well, how about a movie night tonight" Bruce suggested before Tony could argue with the assassins and get himself murdered

"I like that idea" Thor added, happy at the thought of spending time with the others

"Me too, but what film would we watch?" Steve asked smiling, everybody soon got caught up in his mood, and everybody was arguing about what film to watch

"Horror, definitely horror" Tony shouting just before Natasha said

"No romance is way better than horror" everybody stared at her in shock except Clint who just laughed at their faces "Ok so I'm an assassin but I still like romance jeez" everybody still stared "ok if you don't stop staring I will kill you all in your sleep and then watch my film" they chose to look away then all of them grinning, including Natasha

"Comedy!" Clint yelled just to be awkward

"I came up with the idea of bonding so I should choose, then next time we can take it in turns" Tony said an evil glint in his eye

"I suppose that sounds fair" Steve said suspiciously the others agreed hesitantly all watching the billionaires face carefully

"Right horror it is then" he then turned on his heel and marched out the room, leaving the others looking warily at each other.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE**

They had been right to be wary. After making several bowls of popcorn mixed with chocolate and the beers had been passed around everybody set themselves up to get comfortable. Bruce sat in one recliner and Thor in the other, both leisurely stretched out, Clint had sprawled himself on the floor in a mixture of cushions and blankets, his nest. While Steve sat in one corner of the sofa and Tony sat in the other, with Natasha stretched in the middle

"So what are we watching?" Natasha asked as Tony got up to put the movie in, he didn't answer just waited for it to flash up on the screen, he had chosen Silent Hill. "Oh god…" Natasha muttered, one of her biggest weaknesses were scary films, Clint knew this and patted her hand reassuringly from the floor.

Bruce seemed nervous, but Thor and Steve seemed oblivious, well they won't be for long Tony thought. Within halfway into the film, Bruce was practically crying, while Steve seemed in shock and could not move, even Thor seemed slightly disturbed, Clint tried to hide under his blankets but freaked out because it was too dark under there, Tony just laughed at their reactions while Natasha hid her face in his side, and nobody blamed her.

By the end of the film Natasha was practically on Tony's lap and hiding her face in his chest while he held her back and stroked her hair reassuringly.

"Well" Bruce's voice was shaky "that was absolutely terrifying, um Steve are you ok?" everyone turned to look at the super soldier who couldn't even seem to blink, Natasha nudged him with her foot gently, that snapped him back into reality

"I think I'm going to go to bed" he muttered, rising to his feet slowly

"Wait for me!" Clint basically grabbed onto his leg as he began to walk away, he stood up and followed him out glancing over his shoulder as they went

"Yeah I must retire for bed to" Thor boomed he still seemed concerned Tony could enjoy such a film, Bruce stood up at the same time nodding goodnight to the remaining avengers. There were several shouts of goodnight before silence settled over the tower, except in the living room

"I can't believe you picked that" Natasha murmured "It was terrifying"

"I cannot believe the black widow was scared of that" Tony said his voice soft as he looked down at the beauty sprawled in his lap "Don't worry I have a plan, Jarvis role the next movie" Natasha tensed expecting another horror to pop up, but when the film began she relaxed.

He had chosen the titanic a very romantic film that Natasha loved, she settled down into his chest again, but not out of fear, it was out of love, and they both knew it.

**Review pretty please… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hellooo, so mainly just Natasha/Tony chapter **

**Just in case you don't know what it is car chicken is when you keep your foot off the pedal and don't touch the steering wheel and the first person to shout stop or control the car loses! **

Natasha lay on her bed burying her face in her hands, why the hell had she said yes, she wondered furious at herself. Just before she had retired to bed after finishing the titanic with Tony he had asked her if she wanted to go out for a meal…

"Good night Tash," she had rose from her seat next to him, smiling as she went "wait, do you want to go for a meal tomorrow?" he suddenly asked although he was trying to hide it she could tell his voice was tense with…nerves?

"Tony are you asking me on a date?" she replied her eyes sparkling

"That I am, little red so what do you say, I know a great little restaurant you'll love" he stood up and walked towards her, his arrogance had returned with a grin on his lips he bent down and cupped her face

"Sure, that sounds fun Tony" their lips met slowly but beautiful, she pulled away laughing quietly, Tony couldn't help but relish in that sound, it was like music. She had left then, her hips swaying as she walked away, Tony pulled out his phone he had a dinner date to book.

Anyway that was the reason Natasha Romanoff, one of the world's most deadly assassins was worried about what she was going to wear. After stepping out the shower she had tried to search for something but in the end had flopped down on the bed, as graceful as ever, and rested her head on her hands.

It was strange how quickly exhaustion had caught up with her, to be fair she hadn't slept in about three days, so it was expected. But after the warm water had relaxed her muscles and she lay surrounded by fluffy clean sheets her eyes shut, and she slipped into unconscious, vaguely aware she was meant to be going somewhere…

Tony was excited; he was like a puppy bouncing around the tower annoying everybody, Natasha had said yes, actually said yes. Steve had asked him why he was so especially annoying today but he hadn't answered, they had all tried to find out but he didn't let anything slip, knowing Natasha was not good at showing her emotions, this was a big step for her, and he was not going to fuck it up. Well, hopefully.

So when the time came for their date, he was basically bouncing off the walls. After waiting for five minutes he decided to go and see what was keeping her, knowing she was very rarely late. He knocked on her door, but received no answer, his gut filled with doubt; maybe she had changed her mind, it wouldn't have surprised him, but he was Tony Stark and he didn't give up that easily. Swiftly after opening the door, he spotted her shivering on the bed, her towel managed to cover most of her, but he didn't even notice this, he had assumed she was hurt and had ran quickly over, admittedly tripping slightly on the way, very cool.

"Nat, Nat are you ok?" just as the words left his mouth he realised she was just asleep and his heart plummeted as she began to stir, before he could even back away she was on top of him, her hands around his throat, he didn't react. Soon her eyes unclouded and she realised it was just Tony

"Oh, Tony what happened? Why are you…oh right I remember I feel asleep, we had a date" she suddenly looked sad and if it was possible his heart fell further. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…oh…oh god" she looked panicked her eyes were wide, she looked frightened and when Tony raised his hand to stroke her hair, she flinched like he was going to hit her. This wasn't right

"Nat, its ok we can reschedule, go back to sleep-" but he was cut off by Natasha whispering in a scared, low tone

"Where am I? Who am I?" Clint had mentioned before, only briefly, that Natasha had a very screwed up past and sometimes she got confused and forgot who she was, all he said was under no circumstances should they try and touch her, but considering the fact she was currently on top of him, thankfully her hands no longer around his neck, that rule was kind off out the window.

"You are Natasha Romanoff, living in Avengers tower with the rest of the avengers. and me, Tony Stark, and you were going out for our first date, but you fell asleep" he answered as naturally as he could, and relief flooded his face when her eyes focused on him and she smiled shakily

"Err Tony I'm sorry, I hope I didn't freak you out too much, could we still go, ya know if you want to" she said her voice back to normal, but Tony noticed her shaking hands. He also knew Natasha didn't like to be pitied so he just said brightly

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you get away that easy did you?" he chuckled at her face "Now come on I made reservations, get dressed sleeping beauty, I'll wait downstairs for you" she nodded and climbed off his stomach, he missed the warmth.

As he headed towards the door he added

"Oh and Nat, don't fall asleep this time" he quickly exited hearing the thump of a pillow against the door, where his head had previously been.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Tony led Natasha to his favourite red convertible; they both slipped into the seats and sped down the highway, Tony driving, with a massive grin on his face, Natasha's expression was much more dignified but she was just as happy

"Wanna play car chicken?" Tony asked an evil glint surfacing in his eye

"Me and Clint do this all the time, I will win, I always do" she laughed as he let go of the steering wheel and pressed down on the gas pedal, he glanced over at her, both their eyes twinkling.

Tony had made sure they were on a long empty road with nothing that close before they began. The car sped up, the wind hit their faces making them look like they were crying, Natasha grabbed Tony's hand and raised their arms up and they both began shouting and screaming for all it was worth, if anybody watched them then and seen the tears, they wouldn't think them tears of sadness, but tears of joy as it was clearly displayed on their faces as a feeling of invincibility spread throughout them. All too soon Tony grabbed the steering wheel, silently admitting defeat, and said breathlessly,

"We're almost there" Natasha just replied with

"I told you I always win"

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Once Natasha and Tony sat down at their table, Natasha immediately began scanning their surroundings, habit of a spy Tony thought. He had chosen a small and not to flashy restaurant, which had shocked her, but she was grateful she much preferred places like this

"So I want to get to know you better" Tony began leaning slightly forwards, she mirrored his body language

"Ok but I want to know the real Tony Stark to" she smiled slightly "but you can start"

"Great, so little red, simple question first, what is your favourite colour and why?" he asked, she seemed shocked he wanted to know something so basic, but she was glad he started easy

"Blue, because when I look up at the sky, it reminds me where I am, that I'm alive and still on earth, I'm still here, blue keeps me grounded. And you?" he smiled

"Green, because for some reason I love trees, as random as that sounds, I just do. What makes you feel better after a really bad day, or mission or whatever?" he shot back

"Don't laugh, but Lindt Lindor milk chocolate with Russian vodka" but of course he did laugh but it was only gentle teasing

"Mine would honestly just be someone to hold so I know I'm not alone" he admitted not able to look her in the eye, but she grabbed his hand and stroked his knuckles gently, showing she understood. They carried on like this for a while until they both felt like they knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves, and this wasn't exaggeration.

"Tony am I another phase, a passing fling or something more, because I need to know" he looked at her, holding her gaze, their hands were still linked together and it felt right

"Nat, you mean more to me than all of my past flings added together and honestly, it's weird. We both know I'm not someone who would stick to one girl but, with you I want to" he explained choosing his words carefully

"Then I suppose you should know some stuff, if this really is a proper thing. Tony I'm not a good person, people have used the word "broken" to define me and they're very accurate. Look what I'm trying to say is, I'm a fucked up excuse of a human being and I don't want you to feel obliged to try and fix that because in all honestly you can't." she purposely looked away from his face, just staring down at the table

"I think the reason I feel this connection with you Nat, is because I'm screwed up to, and you know that but I have a theory" she raised her head, signalling him to continue "two broken people make a whole person" Tony had not expected her reaction, she leant further forward and captured his lips in a kiss he passionately returned.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Later that evening all he avengers sat dotted around the living room, Clint was perched on top of a bookcase while throwing random things at people, Steve and Thor were attempting, key word, to work the TV, while Bruce sat sipping tea watching them with amusement.

Natasha sat with her back placed against the arm rest with her legs resting over Tony's while she traced gentle patterns over his arc reactor

"Hey Natasha" he looked down at her peaceful face and smiled

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes are green" she grinned and met his eyes

"Mm hm and your arc reactor's blue"

**Please, please, please review… **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Enjoy the chapter, reviews will be appreciated as always! **

**Please listen to the song "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars, because it will help creat meaning for the end of the chapter, enjoy!**

Within a month of living with each other, the avengers noticed the difference between the two spies from when they were at work to they were off duty, particularly Natasha. So when Steve, Clint, Thor and Bruce walked into the kitchen they weren't that surprised to see Natasha singing along Shoot to Thrill by ACDC, but they were surprised to see Tony there yelling alongside her, both radiating happiness, and it made the others smile.

She was wriggling her hips while holding a plate full of bacon and eggs, the men appreciated the sight, but not so much when Tony started to shimmying out of his shirt. For a horrible minute they were scared Natasha and Tony were going to start doing something they did not want to see, but were relieved when Natasha just laughed at him and threw his shirt back in face which he promptly put back on.

The others entered the kitchen then feeling bad for almost spying on the two, but were all still thinking about what they just saw, although Natasha did show her real self more often now, never had she looked so happy and having so much fun while doing it.

"Guys and girl, me and Steve were talking earlier to Fury and he has given us a day off to bond" Bruce said, smiling as Natasha handed him a plate with food

"Great, so I have to spend more time with you losers" Tony pretended to pout, but his eyes were twinkling "I know, we could go to the beach!" everybody just stared at him like he was insane, well he sort of was

"That actually sounds pretty cool" Clint added giving Tony a high five while Bruce laughed at them. They looked at Natasha, as Thor had already agreed

"Sure, but only if Jane and Pepper come because I am sick of drowning in testosterone" they all laughed at that, Jarvis already ringing the other women, who both agreed to meet them all there.

"What about swimming costumes?" Clint asked "because I'm open to skinny dipping" Tony high fived him at that, while Natasha and Bruce rolled their eyes, Thor and Steve looked confused but knew not to ask seeing as it was Tony and Clint.

"Don't worry by the time you all go upstairs there will be a swimming costume for you, because although I would love to see little red skinny dipping I can't say the same for you guys" Tony said, winking at Natasha who just stared back, amusement hidden in her eyes, the others just laughed except Steve and Thor who didn't understand still.

An hour later and the avengers were all arguing on what car to take, and who should drive, eventually they agreed on three convertibles. Bruce and Clint shared one, Clint driving and Bruce looking very nervous. Thor and Steve shared another both mutually deciding Steve should drive. While Natasha and Tony took the last one, and Natasha driving, the others thought Tony would insist he would but he seemed happy as he just muttered something about round two.

As soon as they set off, all the others could hear was Highway to Hell playing from Natasha and Tony's car as they both sang along, albeit out of tune but laughing none the less. People from other cars and from the sidewalk would stare when they realised who were in the three cars trying to get pictures that everyone, except Tony, found irritating.

Once they reached the beach they all noticed Pepper and Jane waiting for them, already found a great spot and relaxing. They all greeted each other and settled down for about five minutes before Tony jumped up announcing he was bored,

"Tony for god's sake you're like a three year old" Steve complained loudly but agreed to go swimming with him none the less, soon they were all peeling off their clothes revealing their swimming costumes Tony had supplied they laughed when they saw what each other were wearing while Pepper and Jane just stared in shock.

Clint was wearing bright green swimming trunks obviously resembling the hulk, while Bruce wore red, white and blue and laughing at Steve's face. Thor had purple ones which made Jane smile even more when Clint shouted

"Purples my favourite colour" while everyone else rolled their eyes. Steve had yellow ones with little lightning bolts dotted on it. Natasha wore a red and gold bikini which caused many heads to turn her way Tony just winked at her, as she chuckled glancing at his shorts that had little red spiders dancing along them. He whispered to her

"Do you reckon your costume means your mine?" she just looked up at him

"Well we never really settled that did we" she grinned and met up with Pepper as they headed towards the sea, nearly every man staring at her while the woman watched with obvious jealousy, which Tony mirrored noticing the men's lustful eyes.

"You know you two are being pretty obvious" Clint said as he and Bruce joined him, staring as the women walking away

"Yeah, and when you chose her costume, you probably should have gone for something less revealing" Bruce added chuckling at his friends face

"I know I didn't really think that one through did I" Tony replied as they strolled towards the water

"We think Steve and Thor are the only ones who don't realise something's going on between you two" Clint continued, before adding "are you serious or what?"

"We haven't really confirmed anything yet, but we are serious whatever it is, it isn't just a fling" Tony answered smiling slightly at the thought

"Good because if you hurt her, I will put an arrow through your eye socket" Clint said cheerily but undertones of serious in his voice

"Yeah as much as I wouldn't want to hurt you Tony the other guys pretty protective of Natasha, so please don't do anything stupid"

"Guys, she is the one person I will do fucking anything to protect and I will never purposely hurt her, we might not be in a real relationship, yet, but she still is the most important person to me" before Bruce or Clint could respond he had already ran off to Natasha, leaving the other two to just stare after him before Bruce muttered

"I think he's in love with her" leaving Clint speechless. While that conversation had been going on Natasha and Pepper had been talking to, after Natasha had walked up to the other woman

"Hey Natasha" Pepper had greeted deciding to just get straight down to it "so you and Tony, eh?" Natasha just stared at her, before answering

"Sort of, we aren't anything at the moment, I don't think anyway, but we have kissed a bit. Look Pepper I know I don't show it but I really appreciate our friendship and I don't want to jeopardise that…" she trailed of glancing at the slightly bigger red head.

"Natasha, thank you for saying that, but honestly it's ok, I'm still friends with Tony because we were just a fling, nothing more and I know the way he used to look at me wasn't with a quarter of as much love" Natasha just stared ahead taking in all the information "but Natasha, please don't hurt him, ever"

"Pepper I will honestly try my very best to do the exact opposite of hurting him" and when Pepper looked at Natasha face she knew she was telling the truth, they both smiled, staring back out to sea. Just then Tony came running up behind them quickly flinging Natasha over his shoulder

"Tony Stark I could kill you right now, literally" Natasha shouted as she pounded on his back, to relaxed to try and get out, besides Tony's arms were strong and he was bigger than Natasha so she would have to waste a lot of energy

"Awh come on little red, you know you love me really" she just laughed as he ran towards the water, she realised what he was going to do and started struggling, but couldn't get out in time, hearing him shout "Hold your breath" before water surrounded her completely.

She felt a large arm wrap around her waist as she was dragged back up, as soon as they broke the surface, they were both laughing although Natasha was trying to hide it. As soon as he turned to face her she sent a mini wave of water cascading over his face, making them both laugh harder. Once they both calmed down their breathing patterns, they stared at each other, subconsciously leaning in until their lips met.

They could taste the salty water on each other's lips as they kissed passionately, Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her so her legs were wrapped around his waist, the water helping their balance, pushing them closer together. Tony placed his arms around her waist not willing to let go yet, both unaware of the other avengers and Jane and Pepper watching with amazement while trying to stop the paparazzi from bombarding the couple. Natasha pulled away softly

"Tony are we like a couple now?" he just stared at her face, noticing the little dip in her upper lip, her red hair falling in wet ringlets looking slightly longer than when its dry,

"Yeah Nat, I want to be a couple, and you know why, because I am in love with you, all of you and I will do anything I possibly can to protect you, and I know you don't need it but I can't help it, because I've never felt this way before, as far as I'm concerned it's me and you against the world Natasha and I know we will win" she just stared back before saying so quietly he almost missed it

"I love you to Tony, and we will win because together we're unbeatable" even though it was only thirteen words it was equivalent to Tony's little speech and he knew it. She brought her head forward and rested it in the crook of his neck as he stroked her hair, one arm still wrapped around her waist, refusing to let her fall.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

As the day drew to a close, the sky turned a dark blue and the stars started to appear. Steve was lying on a towel in a day dream, Thor and Jane were sitting side by side, and Clint was staring out at the sea, while Pepper read and Bruce kept dozing off. Tony and Natasha though stood separated from the others, near the bar on the edge of the sea

"Wait here I'll be right back" Tony had instructed leaving Natasha staring after him in puzzlement, he returned though within a couple of minutes carrying a portable radio. The quality wasn't very good as the static sounded as a background noise but it was playing It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. Tony held out his hand for Natasha to take, she accepted as they wrapped themselves around each other, she was shivering from the dropping temperature so he shook of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, as she leant in to him providing him with enough warmth.

As the music drifted around them, they swayed together, the sea licking at their bare feet. The stars lit up the sky for them like little fairy lights hung just for them, they were both aware of the paparazzi hidden further down the beach trying to catch pictures, but neither cared. Together they were whole, and that was more than either could ever be alone, and it suited them perfectly.

**Review please…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Please tell me what you think, are there any plot lines you want included just let me know, ok so I might be sort of running out of ideas ;) Review please… **

Natasha jumped up and grabbed onto the metal bar above her head, she flipped around and landed on the walkway above her, she took down man after man as they continued to come at her, whenever she didn't have time to get one, an arrow would pierce through their chest, Clint was for once on the ground while she was up high, it was a challenge but it wasn't impossible.

Shield had been monitoring a drug lord in Ireland who stole a member of his client's family if his payment was as little as an hour late. The family members would turn up dead within another two hours. Hawkeye and Black Widow had been sent to kill him, but they hadn't anticipated this amount of security, things were going downhill.

"Hawkeye" Natasha shouted into her coms "Call for back-up! I'm going to find the drug leader"

"Copy that Widow, be safe" with that she jumped of the walkway and rolled behind a pillar and towards the door, shooting men as she went. Clint had said he was in his office, the second room on the right. Natasha found it and burst through pointing her gun at the man sitting at his desk, she had seen his picture, he was the target, and she shot him right between the eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a smaller figure, turning around she saw it was a little girl about six. Natasha put her hands up in a comforting gesture

"Hey there, it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you. He was an evil man I was told to stop him" the little girl looked up at her, in a shaky voice she whispered

"I know, he was going to kill me, th-thank you, are you going to leave me?" Natasha knelt down in front of her, looking her right in the eye, before pressing her comms unit to her ear

"Hawkeye there's a young girl here, one of the dealers victims" Clint was silent for a moment and said

"Bring her, I'm finishing up out here, there's only a few left"

"Copy that" Natasha said before turning back to the girl and holding out a hand "I'm going to keep you safe, come with me, we can get you home" the girl took her hand and said

"My name is Kiera-" before she could get any further a gunshot sounded in the room; Natasha could only stare as Kiera fell to the ground a puddle of red surrounding her. Natasha whipped around but before she could do anything a bullet tore through her stomach, and then another in her leg, just as she hit the ground, she felt the same sting spread into her chest. She lay there expecting a final hit, but none came instead she heard the heavy thump of the man's body, using the last of her strength she looked up and saw Iron Man standing in the doorway, Captain America standing behind him, horror imprinted on his face.

As soon as Tony got a call from Fury in the middle of the only board meeting Pepper had got him to attend, he was already on his way, meeting Captain America on the quinjet, while they travelled to the warehouse that Clint and Natasha were fighting in. As soon as they reached it Clint told them Natasha had gone to find the drug leader and had said about a young girl being there, leaving Clint to finish with the remaining two men, they went in search of Natasha.

They found her falling to the ground, a man pointing a gun at her head, on her other side lay a young girl who was obviously dead, she had been shot. Tony felt something inside of him snap, he killed the man using one of his aimed missiles, he fell to the ground with a thud. Tony and Steve ran towards Natasha, Steve caught her before she could hit the ground

"We have to get her to a medic" Tony's metallic voice said through his suit. Clint ran in then and swore angrily

"Fuck! Tony fly her to the nearest hospital, Shield are on their way" Tony didn't need to be told twice he just took her gently off Steve and flew through the roof. In the air Natasha's eyes fluttered open as she whispered

"Tony?" her voice sounded rough

"Hey baby, yeah it's me you've been hurt, I'm taking you to hospital ok?" tears formed in her eyes, she kept mumbling one word

"Kiera…Kiera…Kiera"

"Nat, who is that, tell me yeah?" he voice was filled with concern

"The little girl, her name was Kiera I said I wouldn't leave her, I said I would keep her safe, I didn't, it's more red in my ledger Tony" tears were streaming down her face now as blood trickled out her mouth. Her eyes were slowly shutting

"Hey, no Tasha, you need to stay awake for me, come on keep your eyes open" but she either ignored him or just couldn't because her eyes shut, and panic over whelmed Tony as he reached the hospital and broke through one of the windows shouting for a doctor.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Tony looked down at Natasha, she lay on the hospital bed, she looked little, her red hair fluttered around her head looking like a halo, well, that's what Tony thought anyway. But then again he couldn't see properly his vision was too blurry, tears were dribbling down his chin and onto Natasha's small hand that was enclosed in Tony's larger one. He heard shouting and crashing coming from outside the door, he stood defensively in front of Natasha.

The door shot open and the other avengers poured in, Tony could hear the nurses and doctors shouting at them in the background, he immediately dropped his position and ran a hand down his face.

"Is Nat ok?" Clint practically shouted running up to them

"Yeah, I've persuaded the doctors to let us take her home as soon as she feels up to it" Tony's voice was exhausted, but it wasn't because he was tired and the others knew that, it was because of plain fear that he nearly lost the one person he cared most about.

"There are loads of paparazzi waiting outside" Bruce said softly sitting on a chair next to Natasha's lifeless body, Tony collapsed back into his seat, gripping her hand again. Clint slid onto the floor opposite her bed while Thor stood defensively by the door; Steve sat on the end of her bed resting a hand on her leg.

Ten minutes later Natasha suddenly bolted upright, her breathing was erratic, but she didn't even register the pain that shot across her body, the men were all alert straight away. Tony had wrapped an arm around her waist squeezing her gently, realisation hit her and she turned to face him

"Hey Nat, you're in hospital but you're ok, yeah?" she buried her face in his shoulder and brought her legs into her chest "Shall we take you back to the tower" she seemed shocked by the word "we" and glanced around suspiciously having not noticed the others which was strange for her, she obviously decided it was ok and mumbled

"Yeah" Tony scooped her up into his arms

"There are cars waiting outside for us, we'll try and keep the cameras off you two" Steve said soothingly rubbing Natasha's leg, he stood up and everyone followed him out

"Tony I don't want the cameras to see me" she muttered her voice tired, the others still heard her

"Here" Thor placed his large jacket over her small frame, keeping her warm and covering her up she squeezed his hand as he pulled away, he smiled at her following them out. The paparazzi flooded the avengers as they stepped out of the hospital, Natasha still in Tony's arms but for the most part covered by Thors jacket, the others stood around them blocking them from view and not answering any of the questions.

Once they got back inside the tower Natasha practically collapsed onto the couch, the day's events having finally caught up with her, Tony went straight into the kitchen while Clint went and sat on the floor in front of her while she ran her fingers through his hair, Steve and Thor both sat in various places, Bruce came in carrying six cups of teas, it took him two trips. Tony entered then carrying a DVD and some Lindt Lindor milk chocolate he winked when Natasha smiled at him. He sat down next to her and she readjusted herself so she was resting into him, he whispered

"Bruce wouldn't let me give you vodka" she laughed gently, it shocked the others but they smiled, while Clint got up and placed a copy of Romeo and Juliet Tony had brought with him into the TV, Steve grinned at the film choice appreciating something he had heard of, Bruce had seen it before but he enjoyed it, Thor and Clint didn't really mind but Natasha knew the real reason Tony had chosen it. After all romantic films were her favourite.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Helloooo, so I'm thinking off ending this story pretty soon, but please tell me what you think of it! I really do appreciate your reviews, so please review! **

"Quick hide it, hide it!" Clint half shouted half whispered to Bruce, who heard Natasha's approaching footstep and hastily stuffed the newspaper into the draw next to him. Bruce and Clint tried to act normal, but found it was easier said than done when it was Natasha they were lying to.

"Mornin' guys" Natasha mumbled having not had her coffee yet she could hardly keep her eyes open, but as soon as she saw Clint casually grinning at her but his eyes anxious and darting around the room, presumably searching for an exit. While Bruce rested his elbow on the table with his chin on his hand refusing to meet her gaze "What have you done…?" she asked suspiciously just as Tony burst through the door closely followed by Steve and Thor.

"I am going to kill that news reporter" Tony said through gritted teeth, apologetically smiling at Natasha "What do you think we should do about it?"

"Do about what exactly" his face visibly paled as he realized she hadn't read it yet, Thor and Steve took a conspicuous step back. Bruce hesitantly opened the draw next to him and handed her a crumpled piece of newspaper, she took it and her eyes widened in shock, on the front page were two pictures of her and Tony, she scanned the article quickly her moth forming a tight line.

_Have our very own Iron Man and Black Widow formed a relationship? In our first picture it shows Tony Stark carrying an injured Natasha Romanoff from the hospital, he refused to make any comments but it was clear in his voice, and clear in this picture that Natasha means more to him than just a friend. _

_In the second picture we see Tony holding the door open for Natasha as they buy coffees while she winks playfully at him. It is clear from these pictures that there is more than just friendship between these two avengers, but we want to know the truth, has the black widow caught an iron man in her web? _

"Is it true?" Steve askes but the looks on Natasha and Tony's faces tell him enough. Tony grabbed Natasha's hand worried that she hadn't said anything yet.

"We can deny it all Nat, we don't have to say anything about it" Natasha turned to face him but found she couldn't look him in the eye,

"I think that would be for the best" she said pulling her hand away quickly and walking briskly from the room, the guys all exchanged glances.

"Well I believe the fair maiden took that quite well" Thor boomed thoughtfully. Steve and Bruce nodded but Clint and Tony shared looks.

"Do you wanna go or should I?" Clint asked, secretly thinking Tony would be better of dealing with this than he would, although he was usually the one who calmed her down, this was obviously between them.

"It's ok, I'll go" Tony sighed as he headed in the direction Natasha went.

He found her in the gym, music blaring through the ceiling, she was hitting the punching bag ferociously, she didn't stop when she noticed Tony there, but he placed a hand on her shoulder, so she, reluctantly, turned to face him. Before he could speak she began,

"Tony I'm sorry, but this needs to end, I can't…I don't deal with shit like this" he looked taken aback, and quite hurt at the same time; he hadn't expected that, he managed to choke out,

"Why?" she just stared at him her big green orbs entrancing him, keeping him focused entirely on her which was a difficult thing to do considering it was Tony Stark. She looked down and slid her back against the wall until she was curled up, she looked…frightened?

"People shouldn't know about us, Tony I have so many enemies out there and if they find out they could use you and wouldn't hesitate either. I would never be able to live with the guilt if you got hurt because of me" he understood her train of thought, he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the same thing but reversed, he slid down so he was sitting right next to her.

"You know I have no shortage of enemies either Tash, but we've got each other's back right? And the other avengers are here not to mention shield" she didn't say anything, instead moved to sit in front of him. Before he could even react her lips were smashed against his, he didn't care. They hadn't kissed like this before, it was new territory for them both, emotions bubbled over and came out in the form of biting lips and tongue wrestling. Tony reached for the back of Natasha's thighs and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him, he trailed kisses and bites down her neck as she moaned contently, that sound send a shiver down her spine, he managed to gasp out,

"Are you ready for this?" she only replied by biting his lip, so he picked her up, her legs locked around his waist, eventually, they managed to make it to Tony's bedroom without being seen or heard, well probably heard, they knocked a few things over. Tony threw Natasha down on the bed and lifted her top off….

Tony looked down at the small woman lying next to him, resting her head on his arm while the other was wrapped around her waist tracing small patterns on her skin. He wondered how he had managed to land someone like Natasha, he knew for a fact he didn't deserve her, not in any way shape or form. But they fitted together despite the personality differences, Tony had never felt it before, the flipping of his stomach when she spoke or the thumping of his heart when she walked closer or of course the mixture of blind panic and rage that bubbled ferociously inside him when she was hurt. He kissed her forehead gently as her eyes fluttered open she murmured,

"Tony Stark you do not disappoint" this made his heart leap, the fact that he had been able to give her so much pleasure was enough for him, he just whispered back,

"You're not so bad yourself little red" she chuckled happily before continuing,

"We need to plan a press conference, I think it's time the public knew the truth" he smiled down at her, pulling her gently on top of him and catching her lips in a kiss, the press conference can wait.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

The avengers all sat on a long table facing a room full of reporters and journalists; Bruce was at the far left side, then Clint, then Tony, then Natasha, then Thor and finally Steve. Natasha was nervous. Why the hell was she nervous she thought angrily, she had done this before but this time felt different, this time it was more personal. Tony felt his girlfriend, yes girlfriend, they had decided it would be better if they gave their relationship a title, tense beside him and grabbed her hand under the table; she glanced over at him and gave him a small smile.

The first reporter stood up "Tony are you in a relationship with Natasha?" he was blunt, got to the point they appreciated that, the other avengers tensed not knowing the answer. Tony leant forward towards his mic and said clearly,

"Yes I am, Natasha Romanoff is my girlfriend" the room erupted into a frenzy, everyone shouting questions, the avengers all sub-consciously lent backwards, the questions carried on for a while until someone asked,

"How serious is the relationship, is it simply another weekly treat, Tony?" Natasha felt him tense and she squeezed his hand, but she could see the rage in his eyes, she ignored the hard beating of her heart as she realised what Tony was about to say,

"It is serious, Natasha is not a weekly fling nor will she ever be, she means more to me than anybody else I have ever dated, and I mean every word of that, because for once in my life, I, Tony Stark am in love with somebody, and it's her" at that point he was standing angrily glaring at the silent room daring anyone to argue, Natasha stood up slowly pulling him to face her,

"I love you too" although it was not as loud as Tony's little speech everybody still heard it, when he pulled her into a loving kiss applause spread throughout the room, but neither Natasha nor Tony cared about that, as they pressed their foreheads together, noses touching, all Tony could hear was Natasha's soft words,

"Yeah, I've definitely caught an Iron man in my web"

**Please review…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So this just kinda popped into my head so I thought I'd jot it down, sort of like three one shots, check out some of the music included if you want to get the real feel for it especially the maroon 5 song, you'll get what I mean when you read it, please review **

A big part of Natasha and Tony's relationship was music; it had always given the couple the extra emotions they needed to get through the task ahead of them. Whenever Natasha heard Tony singing in the shower she would either sing right back through the door or join him and they'd sing a duet as the water cascaded down their bodies.

The other avengers quickly learnt that wherever Natasha and Tony were there was music, one day Jane questioned this, she had come down to visit Thor, Pepper was also there to talk to Tony about the job he was neglecting, not that he listened.

"Nat, Tony? Why do you two always have music on in the background or sing or something?" she wasn't trying to invade their privacy she was genuinely curious, so were the others. They both just shrugged and Tony said, well shouted over his current choice of song,

"Dunno, just feels right!" he told Jarvis to turn it up and began yelling right alongside it. Natasha just laughed at flicked some sugar at him, a wicked grin spread across his face and she backed away, her eyes narrowed

"You wouldn't" she whispered, deadly quiet, the others just stared at the couple slightly scared at was about to come next, suddenly Tony said "Jarvis" in a suggestive tone and the song Touch Too Much by ACDC started playing from the ceiling, a grin appeared on Natasha's face as she darted behind Thor, just as a massive handful of mashed potatoes hit Thor right in the face, everyone froze, until Natasha broke down into laughter and grabbed Bruce's cereal and threw it over Tony, he collapsed on the floor with laughter and managed to wheeze out

"You are so dead!" she just divided behind Pepper and Clint as food was flung at her, at this point everyone understood what was happening and were laughing to, trying to get out of the crossfire, it was fair to say Natasha was winning until Tony managed to hit her with some raw eggs, it had turned into a fully pledged war, both sides unable to breathe from laughter. That was the day the other avengers knew the music was just background noise, Tony and Natasha created the real music.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Natasha was pissed at fucking everything right now. She knew Clint was to but he had gone god knows where to deal with it but she had headed back to the tower, so now she was pacing around the living room angrily kicking a chair over. Bruce and Pepper had wisely left when she entered they had heard what had happened, so they gave her space she appreciated it.

Fury had sent Natasha and Clint on a particularly hard mission that had risked the lives of several children and innocent people, although they had completed the mission, they hadn't wanted to but had to listed to Fury's orders so as a result lots of innocents died. She had the right to be angry.

Tony stumbled through the elevator doors cursing loudly, about "fucking board members" and "bastard business partners" he had also heard about Clint and Natasha's mission and knew what her mood would be, which is exactly why he came here. He walked up to her, she just stared at him, trying to remind herself it wasn't his fault not to take it out on him, he looked her in the eyes and said, through gritted teeth

"I'm fucking angry, are you?" she just nodded curtly, her fists in tight balls, her arms rigid at her sides. He looked her over and noticed the new gash on her forehead, although he wanted to check she was ok, he wasn't suicidal, no, he had a job to do first.

"Jarvis please put on Stand in the Rain by Superchick" **(check it out)** she just stared at him, and growled

"I don't need to get fucking more angry Tony!" he just nodded but kept his distance

"No you don't but you do need to get it out, and frankly so do I" with that statement he picked up one of the chairs and smashed it on the floor "Nat I'm telling you to fucking trash the living room, I can't do this by myself" she just stared at him a grin appearing on her face, she didn't argue just grabbed another and smashed it as he hit his again.

Within five minutes the room was completely destroyed several windows smashed as well. Steve, Thor, Clint, Bruce, Jane and Pepper all burst through not knowing what to expect, maybe that Natasha killed Tony, but instead they found Natasha and Tony hugging in the centre of the disastrous room, he rested his chin on the top of her head, Maroon 5 She Will Be Loved, playing softly in the background. Tony whispered something to her and she laughed her face calm and relaxed, he twirled her around gently and she grinned something back at him, he collapsed laughing pulling her down with him, the others left then, giving them some privacy, but not before hearing the lyrics sing out

"And she will be loved"

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE**

Natasha lay with her legs resting over the back of the chair and her head dangling off the side, Fury had given her the week off and she was bored, really bored. Everyone had noticed because she had been annoying them, well, her _and_ Clint had been annoying them, so Tony decided to take her off their hands.

"Come on then Tash, we're going sightseeing" he had said proudly gesturing for her to follow him, she was about to refuse, but honestly Bruce was looking a little green so she decided it was probably for the best. There weren't too many cameras following them today which they were both thankful for.

"So I've seen the city before what's the difference now?" she asked impatiently crossing her arms, he just smiled and swung his arm around her shoulders, she snuggled into his chest.

"Well I lied we're not going sightseeing, no, we're going to a concert" she looked up at him her eyes shining brightly.

"Who's the band?"

"Oh well I don't know their name but they were the only ones I could get for today" he replied hoping she'd be ok with that, but Natasha wasn't picky with stuff like that

"Sounds perfect" she grinned, she'd only ever been to a concert once with Clint it had been amazing, but she never really got the chance to go again.

The venue was small and cramped just a rundown bar, but she and Tony seemed to fit in perfectly and no-body noticed who they were, probably because they were pissed or high. The music was loud, amazingly loud, they could feel it pumping through their chests, they moved to the massive crowd and fitted inside, mingling with people but they were always within touching distance.

As the night got later Tony and Natasha got closer, dancing right up against each other, Tony could sense the other men's jealousy but it just made him smile and grind against her. Eventually the music ended and the atmosphere grew quieter, both avengers drenched in sweat but happier than they'd been in a while,

"Tony that was fucking fantastic" Natasha breathed into his chest as she rested her head against him

"I no Nat we've gotta do that again, but right now I just wanna get home" he winked down at her she just laughed and grabbed his hand,

"Well you better hurry before we lose our passion" she whispered teasingly into his ear, but they both knew the passion was in the music, and the music was in them, so they were in no rush. Not now and not ever.

**Thoughts….? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N This chapter is shorter because the next chapter and maybe the one after that will follow on from it, please enjoy more of a team based one but subtle Tony/Natasha. Please review it means a lot if you do, always appreciated thank you **

Natasha felt like she was flying, she pushed down the feeling of fear riding from her gut and focused on the passing colours and shapes her eyes couldn't focus on as she zoomed past.

The avengers had been called in to take down these three massive alien/robot creatures terrorising New York, Captain America was currently resting behind a half destroyed car, while Thor and Hulk both attacked two of the creatures, Hawkeye was shooting arrows and dodging fireballs but not very successfully and Iron Man was opposite her flying in the other direction, he hit a building behind him, the suit probably protected Tony mostly but that sounded like it hurt as he tumbled to the ground. Natasha didn't have much time to dwell on this fact though because she felt sharp objects digging into her back and arms and legs, the high pitched shattering of glass thundered around her as she tumbled into a store window.

She rolled on the floor trying to assess the worst damage, nothing major hit but it hurt like a sonofabitch. That was the time she decided she needed a vacation and she knew just the man to ask.

Once they had defeated the robot/alien monsters, Natasha proposed her idea to the rest of the team who seemed just as eager as her, if not more. Tony agreed to pay for it all, as if he could say no to Natasha and Steve and Bruce agreed to talk to Fury. The avengers were going on holiday to….Hawaii!

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Tony poured a cup of strong coffee as he stumbled into the kitchen at 3am in the morning, the earliest flight they could get to in time was this one, hence the reason he was up at this ungodly hour. He assumed everyone would be snappy and stressed but when Natasha walked in she was smiling, he passed her his cup of coffee as he poured another for himself, as he turned around he was caught in a hug by her.

"Thank you for this Tony" she mumbled into his chest, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad it made you happy Tash, now where are the others" just as he finished that sentence everyone else came thundering in the room. Pepper and Jane had decided not to go because of work and they thought it would be a good team bonding exercise. As soon as Clint came in he started chasing Natasha around the room like six year old playing tag, she was laughing but swiftly dodging his attacks, using Thor and Steve as human shields. The others could tell Natasha and Clint hadn't had a vacation in years and they had expected the assassins to act like children and frankly they would be disappointed if they didn't, it gave everyone else a source of entertainment anyway. Thor grabbed Clint by the arms and laughed as he struggled to get free, while Steve held onto Natasha by the waist but barely able to hold on as he was laughing too much. If the rest of the holiday carried on like this then none of them would want to come back.

The airport had been slightly stressful…actually no that was an understatement. The first incident was when Steve got spotted by a group of fangirls and they chased him around for ages until Steve miraculously found a hiding place buried in some luggage. The second incident was when Clint had an argument with the security guard which resulted in him being taken into a detainment room and interviewed. The funniest part by far though had been Thor trying to take his hammer through airport security, he couldn't understand why a prince of Asgard could not take his best weapon, by this point Natasha and Tony were both on their third cups of coffee.

Tony had bought first class seats for them all of course, but that turned slightly awkward when a little old lady sat next to Thor who was shouting very loudly, he turned to her and began booming at her about for how old she was she must be very wise and that her wrinkles hardly showed and then asked her how old she was, 3287 had been his guess. She hit him with her handbag hard and he rubbed his arm pouting slightly and turned away to face Natasha, while Bruce and Steve tried to apologise for his behaviour.

"You know" Tony whispered to Natasha, massaging her legs that were rested on top of his "I'm starting to think we should have gone on our own private vacation" she just laughed softly,

"We can always do that after, I've always wanted to go to Paris, you know without being on a mission" they both smiled at that, but Tony made a mental note of it, if he ever forgot her birthday it could be good to surprise her with.

The rest of the flight passed fairly calmly, Clint just stared out the window the whole way, while Steve sketched a picture of Tony and Natasha who despite all their cups of coffee had fallen asleep, Tony's arm wrapped around her and his chest as her pillow, Bruce was reading a giant physics book that looked like something the hulk would struggle to carry and Thor sat in an awkward silence with the little old lady next to him who they later learned was called Gertrude. Tony and Clint laughed for about five minutes when they found out her name.

Eventually the plane landed, much to the relief of Gertrude who scuttled away before Thor could even open his mouth, Tony and Natasha were still asleep, Bruce shook Tony awake gently, as he was about to wake Natasha Tony shook his head and just picked her up, cradling her small body against his chest, it made his heart beat a bit faster at how perfectly she seemed to fit. Tony had forgotten about transport from the airport to the hotel but they managed to find room on a coach. If they thought the plane had been awkward the coach was ten times worse. The youngest person on their aside from the avengers was aged 71; Bruce was genuinely worried one of them might have a heart attack.

Steve sat at the front and began singing old 1940's songs with a group of seven old men, croaky voices and all; they didn't stop for about an hour, by that time the other avengers were considering leaving Steve with his new friends. Thor ended up by Gertrude again; she looked like she was judging her chances of surviving the jump out the window, Thor looked like he was considering the same thing. Bruce had his head buried back in his physics book but the old man he was sitting next to kept asking him questions, constantly, until Bruce shut the book with a snap. Clint was looking increasingly uncomfortable as he was stuck in-between a group of four old ladies who were pinching his cheeks and telling him about their grandsons. The most peaceful looking people on the bus were Natasha and Tony who were halfway between consciousness and unconsciousness with a pair of headphones in Tony had thought to bring, their hands were entwined and they were sitting together, nobody disturbed them after all they were on holday.

**What do you think…? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Some Tony/Natasha fluff but also some team parts too, I was trying to show how Natasha trusts Tony completely now, in case it wasn't very clear. Please review because I haven't really been getting very many and it makes me doubt the story, thank you **

Tony had booked the deluxe presidential suite, now that sounded like it could hold six people right? Wrong. It has one king sized bed, a room with twin single beds and a sofa bed. Tony and Natasha obviously took the king sized bed while Bruce and Thor took the two single beds, which by default left Clint to share the relatively small sofa bed with a very big god.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Tony asked once everyone had gathered in the living room, Bruce and Clint both on the floor, while Natasha was resting against Steve with her legs on Tony, Thor was spread out on the other sofa.

"Shopping" Natasha said quickly, grinning at their reactions.

"No we can do that another day, I think we should…go scuba diving" everyone stared at Clint; like they were shocked he came up with it.

"You know that actually sounds pretty good" Steve added, Natasha nodded a smile tugging at her lips, Thor agreed even though he didn't know what it was, Bruce thought it sounded fun and Tony was already on the phone booking it.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

The avengers all lined up on the dock, standing next to a beautiful boat that bobbed on the crystal sea. It had taken Bruce roughly half an hour to explain to Thor what scuba diving was, but once he understood he was excited as the rest. Steve stood staring out into the vast ocean and for the first time since he had been awoken for the ice, he felt liked he belonged, he was in time. Of course the other avengers had made him feel like family, but it was in that second that it hit him, he realised just how lucky he was.

A scream shocked him back into his senses, and he heard a splash and a yelp, he spun around a defensive position already assumed. He quickly realised he had over reacted; Clint had thrown Natasha into the water. She was trying to look angry but she was laughing and spluttering, Tony was doubled over laughing, while Thor and Bruce looked as shocked as he did but they still had smirks on their faces.

"Clint Barton you are fucking dead!" she spat some water out which made everyone laugh harder. Clint leant down and gripped her hand, pulling her easily out, but before anyone could even blink, she had managed to flip him over and send him tumbling into the sea beneath them, she remained on the dock an evil grin lighting up her face. If it was possible everyone was laughing harder than before, Tony and Bruce were both on the floor and Steve and Thor's knees were buckling.

"Urgh….Nat why'd ya do that" Clint complained bobbing around in the water; he pulled himself up, and shook himself like a wet dog causing everyone else to grumble and shove him. Just then an overweight jolly old man stepped off the boat, he turned to face them.

"Are you the next six for the scuba diving?" his stomach jostled as he spoke.

"Yeah, that's us" Tony said following the man onto his boat, grabbing Natasha's hand on the way tucking her under his arm, the others followed, Clint trying to hug Bruce who was laughing until he couldn't breathe. Everyone was happy, very happy.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

After the scuba diving Thor, Bruce, Clint and Steve all decided to check out the rest of the hotel, although they only really did it so they could give Tony and Natasha some alone time, they appreciated it.

Tony pulled Natasha into his arms, he was mumbling words into her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine, she pulled his chin down so his lips could meet hers, effectively shutting him up. He pushed her against the wall behind them and trailed kisses along her jaw line and neck occasionally biting and enjoying the sound of her moan. They made it into the bedroom and just as Tony took his shirt off and straddled over Natasha, she tensed up, her eyes completely focused on one spot in the ceiling.

"Nat…Natasha, what's wrong?" Tony knew stuff like this could happen to her, hell he had even see it happen, but this wasn't like that, this was different. She scrambled from under him, her eyes still focused on the ceiling she felt around for her gun.

"Oh god….kill it Tony, please" he stared at her and turned to face the ceiling, and then he saw it, it was a spider. To be fair, it was quite a big spider, but none the less she was the Black Widow, _The Black Widow_, and she was afraid of spiders.

"Nat, umm ok calm down I'll get it" usually Tony would tease or maybe make fun of her, but he could see the fear in her eyes and he didn't like her being scared, he wanted to protect her. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed some tissue, he jumped up on the bed, Natasha still tucked up in the corner, he squished the spider and turned to face Natasha. She was glancing around suspiciously as if she expected another one to come out, when she had surveyed the room and seemed happy, she stood up slowly and took Tony's hand.

"I'm sorry about that Tony, I know it was unexpected, but I really am af- afraid of spiders" she seemed to struggle to say the word afraid, and Tony knew she hated admitting to it, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"No big deal, I'm scared of caterpillars" Natasha giggled and pulled him into a hug, "Come on Tash let's go chose a film" they went back into the living room and selected the first Harry Potter film. The couch was big enough for Tony to fully lie down, so he did, he placed Natasha in between himself and the back of the couch, so she rested her head on his chest as he played with her hair, to keep her feet warm she placed her toes under his thighs, sighing contently.

The film rolled to an end and the television shut off, leaving the room in an inky blackness,

"You know Tony" Natasha's soft voice filled his ears, he knew she was about to tell him something about herself, that was her tone for it. "I'm afraid of the dark" he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close an obvious sign of comfort.

"Well then it's a good thing, I'm like a human torch" Natasha traced her pale fingers over the glowing arc reactor, it separated the room from an evil dark to a soft blue, she listened to the soothing hum it made.

"Yeah, one that I'll never have to re-charge" she smiled at the thought,

"Natasha" Tony's voice turned serious but still gentle, he cupped her chin and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose "I will never leave you alone in the dark, always remember that" she just grinned, and kissed the underside of his chin because she couldn't reach his nose. She rested her body against his, as he moulded himself to fit around her, perfect pieces like a puzzle.

When the other avengers, Steve, Thor, Bruce and Clint, came through their suite door, their hearts all softened a little when they spotted Tony and Natasha fast asleep on the couch, Natasha shivered slightly from the draft they let it, but Tony just curved himself around her providing her with warmth. Steve gently tugged a blanket around the two as they all exited the room, Clint interrupted the silence by whispering,

"Hey Thor, does this mean me and you get the bed?"

**Please review, they will be very much appreciated….**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Helloooo, so for this chapter I really want to get to 30 reviews, come on guys you can do it **** anyway I could not resist putting this chapter in enjoy, sorry about the length. Please review it means a lot to me…. **

Hawaii was hot. There was no doubt about that, the avengers were suffering. Of course they were enjoying their holiday, but when they all woke up on the second last day, they all secretly wished it would rain. The sun was beating down; it felt like it was targeting them especially.

Natasha came downstairs wearing her underwear and one of Tony's tops, nothing else. Tony gave her an appreciative smile; they were all sitting around the living room trying to decide what to do for the day. Clint and Tony wanted to get drunk, Steve and Bruce wanted to take a proper look around the island, Thor wanted….well actually Thor wanted breakfast.

"Guys" Natasha broke up the argument "You're acting like kids, but luckily for you I know exactly where kids like to be on hot days" they all looked at her suspiciously but she just laughed and stretched slightly before grinning "the pool obviously" the "men" all cheered and ran off to pack their swimming costumes, that they had chosen themselves, not Tony.

Once everyone had re-assembled in the kitchen and Natasha had helped make Thor pop tarts before he fainted from hunger. Tony got a call from Pepper and wandered off; Clint took the opportunity to talk to Natasha.

"So Nat" he began like a gossiping girl "how's it going with you and Tony?" he was slightly scared Natasha would hit him and tell him to mind his own business but she just smiled a genuine smile.

"Really good actually" she replied grabbing a bottle of water, Clint's protective side came out then.

"And he hasn't hurt you or anything, because if he has…" he trailed of the sentence threateningly,

"No Clint he hasn't" Natasha said impatiently as she swatted his hand away from taking her drink.

"And he never will" Tony's voice said from the doorway, he came in and wrapped an arm around Natasha kissing her neck lightly. Clint grinned and fist bumped Tony, while giving him a look that clearly said if you hurt her I will kill you. The other joined them then and Tony announced that Pepper and Jane were going to spend some time here with them as well. The news was happily accepted and eventually the group trudged down to the pool where Pepper and Jane were waiting.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE **

Natasha was lying peacefully on her deck chair until Tony decided to come and give her a big hug, he had just jumped in the pool and was dripping wet, the men were all watching to see Natasha's face when he soaked her, Pepper and Jane were about to shout a warning when Natasha's eyes snapped open and she gave Tony a look that would haunt your dreams for a month.

"Don't you dare come near me Tony Stark, or we will not have sex for a fucking month" he dived straight back into the pool, where the other guys called him a coward and splashed water in his face, but secretly they would have done the same thing, well, they wouldn't have been stupid enough to try in the first place.

However they did get drunk later on, Thor, Tony and Clint did, Steve, Bruce and Natasha stayed sober as did Pepper and Jane. As a result of the alcohol the men had consumed, they thought it would be funny to get Natasha into the water. Pepper and Jane had fallen asleep as had Steve and Bruce so there was o-one to save her when the three men attacked her.

Clint grabbed her legs holding them so she couldn't choke them to death, Thor grabbed her middle as she tried desperately to wriggle away and Tony pinned her arms while whispering to her the cold would only last a minute. He would be lying if he denied thinking his girlfriend looked extremely hot while wriggling and swearing, the water from the men had gotten onto her and it made her skin glisten. Thor and Clint had similar thoughts but quickly shook them off as they remembered she was their best friend and Thor had a girlfriend.

Bruce, Steve, Pepper and Jane had woken up after they heard Natasha screaming and swearing various threats, but as they quickly made their way over to help her, they realised she didn't need it. Just as the men released her so she would fall in, she used the momentum to swing herself onto Thor and push him in, kicking Clint and Tony in the process, they all tumbled in, to shocked to keep their balance.

Natasha turned around and high fived the others, who had remained dry. The girls went back to the deck chairs but Steve and Bruce joined the guys in the water, Tony had a weird grin on his face.

"Oi, Tony what's up with you" Clint asked while Bruce waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"You really wanna know?" Tony asked, if possible his grin widened, they all nodded or gave enthusiastic yeahs! If they didn't know better they would say he looked slightly nervous, they all shared looks,

"Do tell us Man or Iron" Thor boomed,

"Shh Thor shut up!" Tony whispered/shouted. "Well, I think I'm going to ask Nat to marry me" they all stared at him, genuinely speechless. Bruce was the first to speak,

"Tony, are you being serious?" Tony's face fell slightly,

"You don't think I should?" the others still stared at him; they couldn't get over the fact that Tony wanted to marry someone. They all shouted no at once, gaining some quizzical looks from passers-by.

"It's a great idea Tony, if you are serious" Steve said happy at the thought of his friends getting married.

"That I am Capsicle, I just know Natasha's the one" Tony's smirk from earlier was back, he really was excited about this. He knew that Natasha may need a bit of persuading, but once she said yes it would genuinely make him the happiest man alive, hell, even if she said no, as long as she stayed with him he'd be happy.

As the sun went down, the men each climbed out the pool all beaming, before Clint froze a look of completer seriousness over his face. They all turned to stare at him obviously worried, he faced them and said, his tone low but they could see the laughter in his eyes,

"Tony, who gets to be best man?"

**Please review (sorry about punctuation or anything I didn't have time to check it through)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I want to say sorry for this chapter, it is just a filler and a way to show Natasha's skills, next chapter is the last one where Tony proposes, enjoy. Please review….?**

The avengers had left Hawaii soon after that and returned to Stark tower, and their normal lives, well normal for them, things were peaceful for a while until, one cold morning Clint and Steve burst into Tony's room, yelling at Natasha to get up…

Tony looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, he hadn't popped the question yet but he would soon, he just had to think of how. Natasha curled into Tony's side, he was trailing soft patterns across her cheek and she sighed contently, kissing his nose. Both avengers were utterly relaxed, before Tony could whisper good morning, they heard crashing and banging coming from down the hall. Natasha shot up closely followed by Tony they waited by the door but before either could react two figures came diving in head first, straight onto them.

Clint ploughed straight into Tony sending him stumbling into the bed, unfortunately Steve fell into Natasha his weight knocking her straight of her feet and him sprawling on top of her. She swore angrily,

"Fuck, Steve!" he jumped up, extending out his hand, rambling apologies.

"Nat, we're late we have to be in shield now!" Clint had scrambled up and pulled Tony with him, Natasha shot him a furious stare.

"Today's our day off Clint" he just shook his head and started dragging her back to her room,

"We have to test the new recruits, Fury said we have to be in, and we're late" she froze and Clint knew why. Natasha hated testing the new recruits, because they were usually big guys who thought they were the best and constantly hit on her. He sighed and tugged her hand; of course Natasha could take them all down, but he betted it was horrible having your ass pinched by self-absorbed jerks.

"Go get ready, I've got your back Nat" she just nodded stomping to her room, leaving a slightly confused Tony and Steve behind, they all headed back into the kitchen grabbing coffee. Thor, Bruce, Pepper and Jane were there to.

"So Clint what was that about?" Tony asked wondering what got his girlfriend so pissed.

"Fury has decided to have me and Tasha test the new recruits but they're always asses to her, and never treat her with respect and Fury says she's not allowed to beat any of them up" Steve and Thor looked confused, Pepper and Jane looked sympathetic, Tony and Bruce looked quite pissed.

"I don't understand, what do they do?" Steve asked suspiciously. Clint grimaced, but grinned suddenly

"Last year I shot one of them in the stomach, he was completely asking for it though!" he defended himself, unable to keep the smirk off his face, Tony nodded approvingly, before he could interrogate Clint further Natasha swept in, not making a sound, therefore making them all jump.

"Don't worry about it, as soon as they're qualified I can take the bastards down" Tony just nodded but they could all see a devious smile playing on his lips, before they could find out what it was Clint grabbed Natasha and shouted goodbye, the others replied but doubted they were heard.

"So Man of Iron what are you going to do?" Thor asked his booming voice thoughtful.

"I was thinking I could pay them a little visit, maybe you guys could come to, and I do need someone to test my armour on anyway so why not the recruits" the others grinned while Jane and Pepper shook their heads but were smirking.

**AVENGERS ASSEMBLE AVENGERS ASEMBLE AVEGERS ASSEMBLE **

Natasha entered the training gym, grimacing at the sight of her team, ten very big cocky looking men. Luckily Clint was slouching in a corner evaluating them. One spoke before she could open her mouth,

"Hey beautiful, do you know when our trainers getting here?" she smiled sweetly and picked up a gun.

"Your trainers already here" they stared at her shocked but didn't argue, probably because they wanted to see her work out. She told them to do laps around the gym and timed them, after she let them have a short break so she could grab a cup of coffee seeing as she didn't have time that morning. One of the men slid up to her.

"If I could re-design the alphabet I'd put u and I together" he smiled an asshole smile, Clint strode across the room to them, prepared to step in but Natasha just smiled back and drawled,

"Really because I'd put f and u together" he guy looked at her surprised she had turned him down; she turned fluidly on her heel while Clint chuckled behind her. Things went smoothly then, only three more guys tried it on with her, one got a slap in the face and the other two got very threatening comments. Tony and the fellow avengers minus Clint and Natasha strode towards the training gym ready to threaten or beat up some idiots, Steve and Thor fixed on protecting Natasha's honour once the situation had been explained to them.

When they entered the gym they saw a swarm of men standing around Natasha, Clint one of them, she seemed to be taking bets, the avengers and Pepper and Jane who had decided to come for the show walked over, interested. The recruits seemed a little star-struck at the sight of the avengers, but were too focused on Natasha. Tony asked suspiciously,

"What's going on?" Natasha smiled at him and grinned,

"All the recruits tried the training course but none could do it without getting hit or under seven minutes, so me and Clint bet them that I could do it without getting hit and under five minutes" the avengers nodded but didn't take bets knowing that Natasha was a lot more deadly than she looked.

Clint grinned and said,

"Ok so if you do it, we each get £500, so you better do it" but he winked knowing of course she would. She stepped towards the course and grinned.

It began with the floor moving up and down and across, Natasha didn't even blink, she moved around the course silently, gracefully everyone watched shocked, including the avengers, except Tony and Clint who both knew just how deadly she was. Within two minutes later Natasha stepped back in front of them, not a single scratch on her. She held out her hand expectantly and soon had an extra £500.

Tony stepped towards her while the recruits were leaving and the avengers were chatting,

"You know I came here to hit anyone that tried it on with you, turns out I didn't need to" she just smiled as they hugged in the middle of the floor.

"A nice thought but if I need to I could have just shot them" he nodded and kissed her head,

"I know but sometimes it's nice to be the hero and protect you" Natasha kissed him gently and pulled away.

"Tony you are my hero and I do like how you protect me it's just not usually necessary" he just grinned back. It came to him in a rush, he knew exactly how he was going to propose, it would be absolutely perfect.

**Review if you want it wasn't very good sorry… **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I'm sorry for any mistakes didn't have time to check it properly, this is last chapter. I've noticed no-one review on the last chapter but please do! **

**IMPORTANT: I think I am going to write a new Clintasha fic so please follow me as an author and hopefully it'll be up soon, it will be sad, very sad. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story or followed/favourite it thanks again! **

Tony had it all planed out, romantic music, a moonlight walk along the beach, lovely food, and of course the proposal at the end. It's funny though how things don't go according to plan when the avengers are involved. He knew Natasha deserved the best but he also knew if he involved the other guys she wouldn't get it. Thor would probably make him give her a sacramental dead cow, Clint would go full party planner mode and take complete control, Steve would be so happy he wouldn't stop smiling for like a month and Bruce well actually Bruce would be normal, but Tony knew Natasha wouldn't want any of that.

The door to his lab burst open with a loud bang, and his beautiful but deadly assassin girlfriend stormed in looking like she wanted to murder him. Shit.

"Tony" Natasha's voice was angry and high, something had gotten her worked up "do you think I look fat?" Ok so he hadn't expected that,

"No, you look stunning" Tony replied softly, why would she think she looked fat? The he realised the magazine in her hand. "Oh. The press"

"Yes the damn press, look at it!" she hurled the magazine at his head which he narrowly avoided. He warily picked it up and of course on the front cover was a picture of Natasha, she looked damn beautiful, but the caption below stated different:

_Is Natasha Romanoff a.k.a The Black Widow pregnant? Shown here in this picture she seems to have put on a little weight but we highly doubt it's because of fatty food, so is the stork bringing a stark?_

"Nat baby" Tony slowly walked towards her his arms outstretched as he pulled her into a tight hug "You do not look fat, you look absolutely sexy just like me" she chuckled softly and kissed his chin.

"Sorry I just hate all this publicity, it's horrible" she said as she buried her head in his chest.

"You know I could go and threaten the magazine's editor, if that would help?" she laughed again and pulled away, shaking her head softly and walking away, she left the magazine behind. Tony picked it up distastefully and flipped through the pages, he'd never noticed it before but him and Nat where a popular topic. There were pictures of them everywhere, that's when it dawned on him, he wasn't going to be able to propose to Natasha privately anywhere. Damn it.

It was about two days after the little pregnant fiasco, when Tony finally had an idea. He knew Natasha was out for the day with Pepper and Jane so he burst into the living room that afternoon.

"Guys listen I need you to all leave the tower tonight until like 10pm ok?" Clint stared at him before grinning,

"Sure good luck man" he said clapping Tony on the shoulder, Bruce smile at Tony as he passed understanding what he meant.

"Why?" Steve asked, he had wanted to catch up on technology tonight.

"Because Capsicle I am proposing to Natasha tonight and I need you all, including Pepper and Jane, out the tower" Steve's eyes widened comically before he jumped up and began to follow Clint and Bruce.

"Man of Iron, remember to give Lady Natasha a dead cow in honour of-"Thor began his eyes shining.

"It's ok Thor I've got it sorted" Tony interrupted laughing "Now get out and don't come back till tonight" they all trailed towards the elevator, none of them could stop smiling.

8pm that night. 

Natasha was a bit suspicious as she rode the elevator up towards the common area of Avengers Tower, Pepper had left abruptly earlier and had refused to come up for a drink, Jane had agreed to but then Pepper had shot her a look and she declined the invitation. The elevator doors dinged open and Natasha peered out into the dark floor,

"Jarvis why aren't the lights on?" she asked as she registered how quiet it was, it was never that quiet. Her hand hovered over her gun as she stepped out, Jarvis hadn't answered, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small candle on the floor. It gave of a calming soft glow, Natasha walked towards it her feet not making a sound, she noticed another identical candle a bit further down. There were ten of them each had a small sheet of paper next to them. She picked up the first, it was Tony's writing a small smile spread on her face.

_10 reason I would want to marry Natasha Romanoff… _

Natasha walked down to the next candle, she followed the trail each candle with a note, leading her to the bedrooms:

_10. She is deadly, not every guy can say his girlfriend is an assassin. _

_9. She has the best laugh ever. It makes everyone around her want to laugh to! _

_8. She loves romantic sad films, and although I will never admit it to anybody I do to. _

_7. She is great in bed. _

_6. When she kisses me it sends shocks straight to my heart. _

_5. I'm a genius, billionaire, and philanthropist but without her, I'm nothing. _

_4. Her eyes are a shade of green I have never seen before, and I still can't give it a name, it's too beautiful for that. _

_3. All of her is beautiful. _

_2. I love her. _

_1 If I ask her to marry me, I think she'll say yes…so Natasha Romanoff… _

"Will you marry me?" Tony stepped out of the shadows and held out a ring to Natasha. She was shocked it was perfect and she loved Tony, but she honestly didn't think he could be that romantic.

"Of course I will Tony!" she didn't wait for him to put the ring on, instead she just jumped straight at him, he caught her easily in his arms and it felt right. Once they broke apart Tony slipped the ring on her finger and began to explain.

"I wanted to do this privately and I wanted to tell you how much I love you, so this seemed the best option" Natasha nodded and mumbled,

"It was perfect Tony" they just stared at each other, neither able to break away from the others gaze.

Who would've guessed spiders and iron men could love each other like that.

**And that is it, finished! **


End file.
